Birthday Boy
by kumori.no.hi
Summary: LaviXAllen, Yaoi. It’d been just a simple question: What do you want for your birthday? But, asking such a simple question, Allen really hadn’t expected the answer he got.


**Birthday Boy**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Warning**: Yaoi, graphic, boyXboy, etc.

Enjoy!... hopefully... =P

* * *

It'd been just a simple question: _What do you want for your birthday?_

Now if Allen had been the one asked, would have easily responded _food_, or _sleep_, or, well, more _food_. But since Allen wasn't the one being asked, and instead was the asker, he expected Lavi to answer something along those lines. Maybe food or sleep, or if the redhead really wanted, a vacation from work. Being Bookman's heir, Lavi sometimes had quite a bit of paperwork to do, and Allen, ever the doting boyfriend, wouldn't mind gritting his teeth and doing the work for him.

It was his birthday, after all.

But, asking such a simple question, Allen really hadn't expected the answer he got.

He hadn't expected Lavi to look up from his pile of papers and books with a lustful, half-lidded gaze, making Allen start feeling all hot and bothered, and say:

"Mind-blowing sex."

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

Mind-blowing sex.

In a matter of moments, the two boys were on Lavi's bed. Allen honestly didn't know when they'd gotten from the library to the redhead's room – or how, since their minds, mouths, and hands had been otherwise occupied – but the white-haired boy thought it was best not to question. Especially when Lavi was right in front of him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Allen was just grateful the hallways had been deserted.

Lavi had all but thrown the boy onto the bed, his pillows the only thing that kept the white-haired exorcist's head from slamming into the headboard. Allen took a moment to drink in the overwhelming scent of _Lavi_, all around him, _everywhere_. Moonlight streamed through an open window, giving everything an alluring appeal.

Lavi climbed on top of the bed, joining his lover, and then he was all over Allen, lips planting searing hot kisses along forehead… nose… jawline… and finally mouth… He pulled away, concentrating on Allen's clothes. His fingers deftly untied Allen's tie, unbuttoned shirt buttons to reveal Allen's bare chest, lean and firm.

Ghosting his fingertips over pale skin, Lavi smirked, making Allen shiver with excitement, jeans growing tighter by the second.

The white-haired boy reached up to grab at Lavi's hair, pulling him back down for an open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues danced a battle of domination, fierce and passionate.

Lavi pulled away from the kiss yet again, eliciting an unhappy mewl from Allen. But when Lavi's fingers found his nipples, already peaked and hard, the other boy gasped, arching his back. The redhead tweaked the pink buds until they were swollen with need, and then lowered his head to nip and lick the area around them.

"Nghh… _Lavi_…"

The addressed boy paused his ministrations to look at Allen's face. "Hmm? You say something?" he asked distractedly. Allen's face, sweaty and flushed, made it hard for the redhead to concentrate.

"Lavi… stop being … such a tease," Allen managed to gasp out.

Lavi grinned. Turning back to face Allen's chest, he gently blew at his lover's nipples, still slick with saliva, making Allen moan loudly. Finally giving in, Lavi started sucking the nubs, first the left, then the right.

All this was turning Allen into a bundle of nerves, and he couldn't bear to lay still. Lifting himself up with his elbows, he cast a critical eye over Lavi before practically ripping off the redhead's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. After a moment's thought, Allen attacked the zipper on Lavi's black jeans, which soon joined his shirt in some random corner of the room, along with black boxers.

Lavi was pushed into a laying position on the bed, complaining weakly about having to clean the room later, but Allen didn't care. It was his turn.

His eyes roamed over Lavi's body, perfect in every way. The well-defined lines of lean muscle, the sleek flawlessness of skin. Allen's eyes slowly traveled downward, landing on Lavi's now completely hard cock, making Lavi squirm uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

Without warning, Lavi suddenly felt a hot wetness engulf the whole of his member. Allen's tongue skillfully traced the veins running along the sides of his dick, all the while gently massaging the red-haired boy's balls with his hands. Lifting his head, Allen swirled his tongue against the head of Lavi's cock, licking up the rapidly forming drops of precum. With a noise of appreciation, he bent back down to once again deep-throat his lover.

Lavi threaded his fingers roughly through the snowy white hair, groaning in ecstasy as Allen's head bobbed up and down. The redhead instinctively started thrusting into the other boy's mouth. Slowly, ever so slowly, he was inching towards the edge…

With a cry of "Aah, Allen!" Lavi came, straight into Allen's mouth, where the white-haired boy swallowed every drop of the bitter semen.

Lavi lay panting on the bed, legs splayed, cock still half-hard, and with a thin sheen of sweat covering his whole body. Allen sat up to take in the view, licking his lips hungrily.

In a sultry voice, he purred, "Y'know, the ravished looked suits you, Red."

"Shut up moyashi," was the reply. With a grunt, the redhead sat up. Eyeing the zipper of Allen's pants, he said, "As much as_ I_ love how _you_ look right now, I think there's room for improvement."

Allen grinned, hissing when his hand came into contact with the tent in his jeans. A large, wet spot of precum had stained through both boxers and pants, making the boy hasty in slipping out of the rest of his clothes. With a sigh of relief, Allen's throbbing, needy erection sprung free, no longer restricted.

"Do me, Lavi," Allen practically whimpered, the flushed redness of his dick contrasting beautifully with pale skin.

Almost drooling, Lavi brought his hand to Allen's cock, his own member turning fully hard. _How does he turn me on with just his voice?_ Lavi thought in wonderment.

Pumping slowly, and then gradually increasing the pace, Lavi felt coils of heat gather deep in his navel. Allen moaned – quite erotically, Lavi noted – and thrust into the redhead's palm. The friction left Allen needing _more_, and he started pushing faster and faster until–

A sudden intrusion made Allen gasp. Fidgeting at the slightly uncomfortable sensation, the white-haired boy had a faint frown on his face, a small wrinkling of the nose. He moved around a little, trying to adjust to the feeling. It wasn't his first time, but he could never get used to it. And then all of a sudden, he realized something.

"Ah, Lavi?"

Lavi, focusing on other things at the moment, stuck a second finger into Allen's tight hole, scissoring. Allen breath hitched, but he tried again.

"Lavi?"

It worked. "… Hmm?"

Biting his lip nervously, Allen questioned, "Should… should we really be doing this?"

Lavi froze. "What?" he said, a strange tone entering his voice. He lifted his head to look at Allen, who shifted under the sharp gaze. His green-eyed stare seemed to ask, _Weren't you the one who wanted this? _

"I didn't mean that!" Allen said quickly. "I meant, well… should we be doing it _here_. In your room. We might get caught. Or something." _Actually, it was _you_ who started this, Lavi_, the boy thought with a wry grin.

Lavi blinked. And then he smirked. Leaning closer to Allen face, he whispered, "Afraid of getting caught? That's the _least _of your worries, bean sprout." Allen bristled at the jibe. "People hardly ever come into my room."

Allen gave a skeptical look. "Really."

"Really. I promise." Lavi closed the distance between their lips, giving Allen a hard, fervent kiss, all the while continuing to prepare the other boy, inserting a third digit into Allen's ass.

His fingers went in and out, in and out, shifting until he hit the right bundle of nerves, drawing out a sharp intake of breath from Allen.

Deeming the white-haired exorcist as ready as ever, Lavi sat up and slid his slicked fingers out of Allen, and brought the tip of his already weeping cock to the white-haired boy's entrance. With a nod from Allen, he slowly pushed himself inside, brow creasing in ecstasy from the heat that was his lover.

"Mmh, Allen… you're always so damn _tight_."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Allen quipped, as Lavi started moving, changing the direction of his thrusts to find Allen's sweet spot.

It didn't take long.

"Lavi!" Allen cried out in a rough whisper. The redhead's thrusts slammed repeated against his prostate, sending Allen into a state of bliss. "Mmf, faster, Lavi… _faster_! _Harder_…!"

Allen's hands found their way to his own neglected cock, and the boy started pumping himself, mind filled with pleasure. His vision started turning white at the edges, and he knew he was almost at the point of no return. With a few more thrusts, he came, cum spurting out, spilling all over his hands and stomach, a few white drops landing on his flushed face. Lavi followed soon after, his hot seed filling up Allen's insides. Panting with exertion, he collapsed none too gently on top of the other boy, smearing his lover's seed onto his own torso. With a grunt, the redhead pulled himself forward, planting chaste nips and kisses on Allen's skin.

"Love you," he murmured to the white-haired boy.

Allen's reply of "Love you too, Lavi" was cut off by a sudden banging on the door.

"Lavi?" a familiar voice called. "You in there?" The door opened with a creak, and in stepped Lenalee, a disgruntled expression on her face. "I've been searching for Allen everywhere, but I can't find him, and then Johnny said he saw him with y– "

The girl paused as she saw the piles of clothes strewn everywhere, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the pair of boys. In seconds, her complexion went from normal to paper white, to a red blush, and then back to pale, as she took in the scene.

Allen could just imagine what a sight he and Lavi were: naked, flushed and sweaty, lying on top of one another, naked, looking like they'd just had hot, steamy sex (which they did), and _naked_ –

"Um!" Lenalee squeaked in an oddly high-pitched voice. "Sorry for disturbing!" She was out of the room in record time, the door closing behind her with a _thud_.

"Ah, Lena–" Allen started to yell, but was stopped by a pair of soft lips on his own. He pulled away, a light scowl on his face. "Lavi!"

"Shh, quiet down, love," the redhead said lazily, earning himself a light smack on the head from Allen. "No need to call her back. Doubt she'll tell anyone 'bout us anyway."

"Except for Komui."

"Oh, yeah, except for Komui."

Allen's scowl deepened. Lenalee telling Komui meant that everyone in the Black Order would know about his relationship with Lavi by morning. "_Lavi_…" he said again, this time accusingly.

"You look cute when you're angry."

Blushing from the flattery, Allen chose to ignore Lavi's words and continue petulantly, "You _promised_ no one would catch us. You said that people hardly ever come into your room."

"So I did," Lavi agreed, expression one of nonchalance.

Knowing that this argument would get nowhere, Allen sighed, settling for a murmured, "Happy birthday, Lavi. And g'night," before burrowing his head into Lavi's chest.

"… Thanks," the redhead said softly, but Allen had already fallen fast asleep. Lavi smiled, raising a hand to stroke soft white hair. Before long, his own eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, this is my first D. Gray-Man Fic, as well as my first lemon... erm, not I'm starting to think that writing this wasn't the best idea x.x Ah well, cheers!

Being relatively new to this category of fandom, I realized that I'd just missed Laven week, and I was like, _Darn!_ but this is a little compensation. Happy belated brthday, Lavi?

Reviews and feedback are loved. :)


End file.
